His sister
by GavrocheLesMis
Summary: This is about Eponine and Gavroche's death. Its supposed to be more meaningful than violent. Hope you like it, I worked hard on this one! It has a lot of the students featured in it!


A/N: This is my favorite part. So much more sibling relationship should've been expressed between Gavroche and Ponine!

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately dont own LesMis. ***sigh***

Gavroche whistled as he walked down the street. It was a lovely day, and everyone was outdoors. He turned down a side alleyway, and bumped into someone taller than him, knocking his down and making his hat fall over his eyes.

"Hey, what's the big- oh, 'Ponine, its you!" Gavroche's face immediately lit up at the sight of his sister. However, she didn't look as thrilled to see him as he did to see her.

"Oh!" said Eponine, helping Gavroche up. She immediately turned back to the task at hand, spying on someone.

"Gavroche!" she complained, "Now I've lost sight of Monsieur Marius!" She ran off, leaving Gavroche alone, sighing.

The next few weeks were full of preparations for the barricade and the battle that was sure to come. Gavroche didn't see Eponine around much, and when he did, she was always fawning over that Pontmercy fellow.

Gavroche started to feel a little resentment towards Marius Pontmercy. Eponine was HIS sister, and he was spending no time with her because she was trying to get Marius to notice her. Plus, that Pontmercy was making his sister miserable every night, being ignored. He somehow couldn't open his eyes and see a girl that desperately wanted him.

The next day, Gavroche was interrupted during a meal by Grantaire.

"Gavroche, it's starting, the battle's starting!" yelled Grantaire, who was suprisingly not entirely drunk that night. Gavroche picked up a cartridge of ammuntition in case he needed it, and ran outside to see what was going on.

He arrived at the barricade just as a loud shot rang out, and the sound of someone falling resounded. A crowd of students gathered around what looked like a girl...with a trench coat that looked extremely similar to Eponine's.

Gavroche ran to the group as fast as his legs would carry him. He pushed through people to see what was happening, not caring if he was being rude or not. He saw Eponine lying on the ground, bleeding, in Marius's arms.

His eyes widened in shock and started to water, his bottom lip trembling, and his hands started shaking excessively. He took a step towards her, but he felt people try to hold him back. He tried to get free from their grip, but it was a half-hearted attempt, like all his energy had gone from him.

He watched with eyes full of pain as Marius kissed Eponine on her forehead, and she closed her eyes, looking content. Gavroche knew that would be the last of her. Pain and loss suddenly coursed through his body.

"NO!" he shouted out, drawing all eyes except for Marius's, who's eyes were closed and weeping silently.

"NO!" Gavroche shouted again, trying his hardest to break free and get over to Eponine. "No, she's not gone, SHE'S NOT!"

The harder he struggled, the more he got held back, and soon Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Enjolras all had to try to keep him at bay. Eventually he stopped trying to fight, and submitted himself to sobbing horribly into Enjolras's stomach.

After what seemed like hours, he tried to regain his composure and see what was going on. He looked and saw Eponine's body was removed, and most of the students had disappeared off to their homes.

Gavroche stood up, slightly angry, and set off to find Marius. He was the one who did this, he killed Eponine.

"Gavroche!" called Enjolras, who was still with him. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," muttered Gavroche, stalking away.

Enjolras jumped up, running to catch up with Gavroche. "Listen, I know that was tough for you. Really. But you need to tell me where you're going, I'm worried about you."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" glared Gavroche. He increased his pace with a horrible air about him.

Enjolras wouldn't stand for that. He picked Gavroche up, despite his protests, and carried Gavroche of to his house.

"Stay right here, okay, Gavroche? I'm going to pick up something for you to eat, I'll be good to get some food in you." Gavroche gave a slight nod, his arms folded and his face with an expression horrible and undescribable. He was pouting, but in an angry way.

Enjolras hesitated, but went out the door, vowing to return as soon as he could, not trusting Gavroche. Meanwhile, Gavroche, alone in the house, broke down, going into a depression.

"I can't live without my sister...I can't!" he said to himself. He wandered about the house for a bit, before going into the kitchen. He found a knife in a drawer and planned to run himself through with it.

"For 'Ponine..." he said, positioning the knife over his heart. Enjolras walked in, dropping the food and lunging for the knife.

"Gavroche, NO!" Enjolras acted with unbelievable speed, snatching the knife away before Gavroche had a chance to react. Gavroche stood there for a moment, stunned, before pleading with Enjolras.

"Enjolras, please! You stab me then...I won't be able to go on this way! Not without my sister...she was the only true family I had! And I didn't even talk to her for weeks...and she left...and wanted to spend her final moments with HIM."

Gavroche said 'him' in such a horrible way. It was filled with loathing, with hatred, like something that had been building inside of Gavroche for years.

Enjolras was about to answer, when cries filled the street. He set the knife down high enough that Gavroche couldn't reach it, then poked his head out the door.

"What's going on? Combeferre?"

"They're attacking again!" was Combeferre's panicked reply. Enjolras grabbed Gavroche's hand and pulled him out the door to the barricades.

When they arrived, Enjolras put Gavroche in a corner where he knew he'd be safe, not trusting to give him his pistol after what he'd almost done to himself with a knife.

"Stay here," said Enjolras as he ran off to join his comrades. Gavroche remained sitting, but his mind was at work.

"What could I do to die, but not be commiting suicide? Someone else could shoot me. But if I ran into all the ruckus now, Enjolras would pull me down. I know. When the fighting stops a bit, I'll go out and collect ammunition. Maybe I'll get shot." When the fighting died down, Gavroche scrambled to the top of the barricade.

"You need more ammuntition, and I'll get it for you!"

"Don't you dare, Gavroche!"

"Somebody, get him down from there at once!"

Gavroche ignored these cries and started throwing back cartridges, hoping he'd get shot. A shot nicked him in the arm.

"Come on, aim, damn you!" he thought. He got hit again and felt a little pain, falling to the ground. He felt relived, and felt like he was leaving...like he was flying away.

He got hit again, and the pain was fading...he got shot a fourth time, and could see Eponine's face, one last breath away...


End file.
